


made with love

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: It was 3am when the phone started to ring.The phone that meant they absolutely could not be in bed any longer and the city was under attack. Viktor was the first to wake up, grasping blindly for it and his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the message on the screen. He set it aside, rolling over to shake Yuuri gently. “Yuuri,” he whispered in the dark of their bedroom, the last few minutes of peace before they had to go out and save the town. “You have to wake up.”[How a villain attack leads to a marriage proposal and the most cheesy romantic thing Viktor could possibly promise.]





	made with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/gifts), [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [whatever lies will help you rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343060) by [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar). 



> last night, i learned that nuri types fast and values sleep a lot less than i do
> 
> this morning, i learned it's hard to type with your eyes closed and that waking up is overrated
> 
> nuri (seventhstar) wrote [angst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343060) and i wrote fic at 8am to fix it - a saga
> 
> @ nuri - they deserve soft love
> 
> @ rimi - ilu

It was 3am when the phone started to ring.

The phone that meant they absolutely could not be in bed any longer and the city was under attack. Viktor was the first to wake up, grasping blindly for it and his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the message on the screen. He set it aside, rolling over to shake Yuuri gently. “Yuuri,” he whispered in the dark of their bedroom, the last few minutes of peace before they had to go out and save the town. “You have to wake up.”

“It’s too early.” Yuuri must not have heard the alarm. It wasn’t surprising. He was an impressively deep sleeper when he wanted to be, and they had been up late the night before. “Come back to bed, Vitya,” he whined immediately when Viktor stepped out of bed, opening their closet to tug out their costumes.

“I can’t, Yuuri. The phone went off. Attack downtown.” Viktor kept the explanation simple and watched his boyfriend slowly rise from the bed, shock evident on his face.

“This early?” Yuuri’s face scrunched up adorably, walking over to Viktor and stripping off his t-shirt, which was the only piece of clothing he’d bothered to wear as pajamas. He’d only worn the shirt because it had been cold when they finally fell asleep.

Viktor handed him his costume and pulled on his own, pressing his mask carefully onto his face. Yuuri was halfway into his and Viktor smiled, turning to help him. “Crime never sleeps,” he answered, which resulted in him getting a glare from Yuuri accompanied by a soft puff of laughter.

“Apparently neither can the people who stop it,” Yuuri grumbled and Viktor laughed, finishing tying up the back of his costume before setting his arms around his waist, kissing him softly.

“We’ll not get out of bed for the rest of the day, I promise, _zolotse_. This is all we’ll do all day if you want it.” He took Yuuri’s hand, leading him to the door. Once they were free from the house, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, letting him use his power to float them into the air and into the city.

It was evident immediately what was going on. Smoke was rising from buildings and there was far too many people on the streets for it to be believably three in the morning. Viktor kissed Yuuri softly as he dropped him on top of a building, spotting someone who clearly must be a villain a few over. “Be careful. Come find me when you’re done. Love you.”

“Love you too. Go make sure everyone is safe.” Yuuri immediately gathered the ice under his hands and pushing himself forward, throwing dangerous looking icicles toward the unsuspecting villain. Viktor stared for only a moment before jumping off the building, carefully shifting any debris out of his way as he made his way down, landing firmly on the ground and rushing to the first civilian that he saw, asking for a rundown of the situation.

They’d formed a team a few years ago, finding that their powers were incredibly complimentary in a lot of circumstances. Yuuri could go on the offense and distract and attack the villain while Viktor could climb down into the city to help move pieces of cars and buildings to make sure that the civilians were safe.

While it terrified Viktor to not know where Yuuri was at all times when they were fighting, he knew that he could keep himself safe. The first few fights, they had their eyes on each other the whole time, and it wasn’t nearly as efficient as they were now. Now, they were able to take care of the city on opposite sides of each other, and just make sure that they were both safe when the fight was through.

It didn’t stop the terror, but it did alleviate some of it to know that they had been fighting for three years together and the worst injury either of them had gotten in those three years was Yuuri breaking his arm.

And that wasn’t from a villain attack.

Once the civilian pointed him to the area of the post damage, he thanked them, shoving pieces of broken car out of his way as he ran. He made it to the scene where the villain must have started. There was shattered glass all over the streets, cars piled up on one another, buildings thoroughly crushed to pieces. Viktor started lifting any piece of metal that he could sense, watching for anyone who might be under it.

He walked forward to offer a hand to those trapped, ignoring the shouts and crashes behind him. Yuuri could support himself and if Viktor got distracted, not everyone was going to be safe in the end. Finally, he had cleared everyone from the rubble and stood on the streets, watching for anyone else in trouble. Since the attack had occurred so early, only those at the very beginning had been in much peril, as the villain had been able to get through without too much destruction.

Once he was sure that everyone in the area was safe, Viktor turned his eyes to watch the fight. That was where his attentions would be needed next, after all. He’d stabilized any buildings that had taken damage, so if anything else was going to fall and possibly injure a civilian – it would come from Yuuri and whoever he was fighting.

Yuuri’s fighting style was always enchanting. His control over the ice was smooth and unnerving and his physical attacks and defense made it seem almost like he was dancing throughout the battle. He dodged any attack and came back immediately with one so much stronger. Any shattered ice gave the façade of falling glittery snow around him, only adding to the beauty and mysticism of his fighting style.

He had the villain trapped against the wall now, smiling as he raised his hands, letting the ice cover him almost completely. He looked down to the streets, finding Viktor almost immediately and raised his hand, beckoning him up.

Viktor immediately scaled the building, using the metal in his suit to help him. He came to Yuuri, smiling. “What do you need, _zolotse_?”

“Can you bind him in metal so we can take him to the police? Ice won’t last, and he’s struggling too much for me to let him off of this building,” Yuuri said, leaning back against Viktor.

“Melt the ice enough for me to put them in place,” Viktor instructed, even though he knew that Yuuri already knew to do that. He focused on one of the areas with the most damage – a building that would need to be completely demolished, ripping strips of metal from it and binding them together, wrapping them expertly around the villain’s wrists without taking his eyes off of Yuuri.

Yuuri melted the rest of the ice, nodding his head. “Now let’s bring him down and go back to bed,” he said, taking Viktor’s hand. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, eyes on the villain to make sure to balance him with them as they drifted back to the ground.

The police had arrived, so they easily handed the villain off to them.

Yuuri leaned heavily against Viktor as the fight ended, watching the car with the villain inside drive away. He leaned up, tilting his head toward Viktor, and Viktor leaned down, knowing that was a request for a kiss. Yuuri breathed out softly into Viktor’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I want to go home and sleep for a year,” Yuuri spoke, pressing his face into Viktor’s chest which muffled his voice, but not so much that Viktor couldn’t understand.

He laughed, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head. “We have to do a few interviews first, _zolotse._ You know that.” Yuuri groaned, wrapping his arms tighter around Viktor.

Viktor led him over to a park bench that had been thrown into the street, sitting down with him. He tugged Yuuri into his lap, stroking his fingers through his hair gently. “I know,” Yuuri finally said, setting his head against Viktor’s shoulder and yawning softly. “It’s the middle of the night, though, and I just want to go back to bed.”

“I do too,” Viktor laughed. “I want nothing more than to climb back into bed and cuddle you for the rest of our lives. But we choose this life, remember?”

“I love you,” Yuuri answered instead, burying his face back into Viktor’s chest. Viktor hummed, rubbing his hand against Yuuri’s back gently. He glanced off at the cleanup crews in the distance. Usually, they would help with the cleanup, but Viktor had already handled as much as they could really help with while he was making sure that all of the civilians got out safe.

“I love you too,” Viktor murmured, kissing the top of his head. He watched in the distance as the work was done, the reporters starting to come near them. He looked down at Yuuri, at the love of his life, at the most beautiful man he had ever encountered, at the man he had been dating for three years, before pulling a small scrap of metal from a falling building closer to them, hiding it behind them as he shaped it perfectly, taking Yuuri’s hand into his own to test the size that he would need.

The reporters swarmed, and Yuuri put on the realest smile that he could for them, answering all of the normal questions tiredly. They left earlier than usual, sensing how exhausted the two of them were, and Viktor smiled at Yuuri, kissing him softly.

“Are you ready to go home?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor brought the metal he had been working with out from behind his back and dropped them both into Yuuri’s hand, looking up at him expectedly.

“What are these?” Yuuri asked, which… wasn’t exactly the response you’d want in return for a marriage proposal. He was sort of hoping the rings would inspire tears or excitement, not just… an exhausted question.

“Marry me,” Viktor answered instead of explaining – he was pretty sure it was self-explanatory from there what he had just placed into Yuuri’s hand.

Now, Yuuri looked at him in surprise, his eyes widening as he understood what Viktor was asking. He clenched his fist around the rings before pulling one from his hand, looking at it carefully to make sure that it was Viktor’s.

“What’s this inside of them?” Yuuri squinted at the internal edge of the ring, and Viktor grinned.

“Half a snowflake. The other half is in yours. So you’re always wearing a piece of me and I of you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Yuuri.

Yuuri turned red, but took Viktor’s hand shakily, sliding the ring onto his finger and looking down at it. “You’re ridiculous,” he muttered, but still leaned up to kiss Viktor, putting the other ring back into his hand.

Viktor lifted the ring with his power rather than his hands, sliding it around Yuuri’s fingers and letting the metal wrap to the perfect fit. Yuuri lifted his hand to look at it before throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck, kissing him deeply. “Is this a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes,” Yuuri answered with an incredulous laugh. “I can’t believe you just proposed to me at 3am while we’re both sweaty and in the middle of the road after a villain attack.”

“Could you have found a better moment?” Viktor asked, smiling at Yuuri and bringing his hand up to kiss the ring softly.

“No,” Yuuri admitted, smiling at him. His eyes drifted back down to the ring, to both of their hands glinting under the rising sun. “It’s perfect.”

They’d caught the attention of the press again, if the flashing cameras meant anything, but they both ignored it. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissed him deeply, turning to bury his face against his chest again, his cheeks hot with a blush. “Let’s go home,” he whispered.

“I’d love to,” Viktor answered, holding Yuuri tight against himself as he floated them back to their apartment. They took a quick shower, Viktor doing most of the work as he washed off the sweat and dirt from the attack. Makkachin whined in frustration when they shooed her off of the middle of the bed and Yuuri fell asleep almost immediately after getting out of the shower. Viktor smiled at him, climbing into bed beside him and wrapping his arms around him, falling asleep as well.

He woke up first, the sun already dimming with the evening. Yuuri was still fast asleep and Viktor laid in bed with his eyes closed for a few moments, just marveling in the perfection of the moment. Viktor stared at Yuuri’s ring, twisting the metal carefully into new patterns as he waited for him to wake up. After a half an hour of waiting, Yuuri started to wake up.

“Viktor, what are you doing?” Yuuri rubbed a hand against his eye as he looked up to Viktor’s face, bringing his ring up to squint at it. He must have felt the metal shifting and turning.

“I’ll change it every day,” Viktor murmured, staring at the little _1_ carved into the metal. He sketched words into the side of the ring, making it read ‘ _I love you’,_ without taking his eyes away from Yuuri, smiling softly. “To remind you how much I love you.”

“What does the 1 mean?” Yuuri asked, looking at him fondly.

“It’s how long we’ve been married,” Viktor answered.

“We’re only engaged,” Yuuri spoke, confused. He lifted the ring to look at it, turning his hand at different angles and watching the light catch off of the new details that Viktor had only just etched into it.

“Do you _want_ to be married?” Viktor knew the answer, of course, but apparently he and Yuuri weren’t exactly on the same page. Yes, technically, there had been no ceremony, no vows, nothing to prove that they were actually married. Viktor wanted a ceremony and celebration, and everything, but engagement was a stupid middle place to be in, and he didn’t want to be in there.

They weren’t engaged.

Exchanging rings marked the first day of their marriage, whether it was official or not.

Yuuri, apparently, was going for a more traditional engagement. One that didn’t imply that they were immediately married.

“I… well, yes, of course, I wouldn’t have agreed to being engaged if I didn’t want to be – “ Yuuri started to ramble and Viktor cut him off with a kiss, shaking his head.

“Then we’re married.” Viktor lifted Yuuri’s hand, bringing the ring to his lips and kissing it.

This was day one, and he was looking forward to an infinity more.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/bookmarks always appreciated.
> 
> [here's](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) my blog please go check it out!
> 
> if this fic is more typo-ridden than usual, please know that i wrote it literally as soon as i woke up this morning. 
> 
> i love nuri and rimi but nuri isn't allowed to write angst at 2am for me to wake up to any more.
> 
> read nuri's [angst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343060) if you want your heart shattered at too-early-in-the-morning.


End file.
